


逐云

by inkuki



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkuki/pseuds/inkuki
Summary: 白云看上去再近，也是在天上，她爬得再高，也离不开地面。没关系，任它去。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	逐云

到达山顶时，太阳还在，白云朵朵。  
她找了地方坐下，这才觉得小腿酸胀，腰也快直不起来，但一切都是值得的。因为，那朵云还在，并且她真的和云离得更近了。果然，这是一个正确的决定。  
白云胖胖的，看着很适合拥抱，于是她抬起头，伸手双臂，身子向前倾去，试着去牵住白云那只并不存在的肉乎乎的小手。当然，她知道一切都是不可能的，白云看上去再近，也是在天上，她爬得再高，也离不开地面。  
所以当她的手真的被牵住时，她惊讶地“喔”了一声，难以置信。但随着腰肢也被一只手结实地环住，她不吭声了。  
/

有一朵云在勾引她，这是早晨掀开窗帘后她脑子里的第一个反应。那朵云就那样悬在她的窗头，长得很标致——当然，这个评价是用云的标准来衡量的。雪白，松软，中心厚实，两端蓬松，奇怪的形状也圆润的恰到好处。明明质地和颜色截然不同，那朵云却让她想到了一杯热可可。装热可可的杯子和葡萄酒杯不同，没有笔直细长的底部握柄，没有纷繁复杂的握杯礼仪，却在杯侧有着一个弧度恰好的握柄。她可以把手指穿过握柄，用整个手掌结结实实地握住，再把醇厚的热可可送入口中。热可可的香气给她一种安全感，温热液体滑入喉头的瞬间让她有一种身心都被浇灌的满足。或许她可以考虑把那朵云摘下来泡入热可可中？就像浸泡棉花糖一样，一口气喝下去，这朵好看的云就会永远属于她，再不分开。  
云扭动了一下，给了她一个幽怨的眼神。  
云知道了她刚才的想法？她在和一朵云对视，并且接收到了“云在嗔怪她”的奇怪画面？她都快被自己给逗笑了。工作，得去工作，不能在这里发愣。  
白云又扭动了一下，就像一个耍赖皮的小孩。  
“你好，偷窥狂大白云。说吧，你像这样偷偷摸摸呆在我的窗口多久了？你在偷看我睡觉吗？”她叹了口气，又靠回窗边，甚至还开口和白云聊起天来。  
白云动起来的幅度变大了。它在说什么？影子。  
她注意到了自己投射在地毯上的影子。  
“所以你是在帮我遮挡太阳光，让我睡得更好？”她晃动了下身体，看着自己影子的变化。影子投在地上，双腿细得吓人，脖子也长得诡异。好吧，勉强可以接受这个理由。她现在的睡眠质量越来越奇怪，有时明明没觉得累，女仆长却会气势汹汹冲进书房，威胁她说还有两个小时天就要亮了。而有时她觉得自己才刚刚开始跨入到夜的领域，敲门声却已经把夜驱走，呼唤她工作。太吵会睡不着，太亮会睡不着，太累会睡不着，如果不是每天的时间都不够用，她应该可以出一本诗集，里面装满对夜的描绘：朦胧，混沌，昏沉，幽暗，诡谧……或许还可以换上点稍微狂野些的词，毕竟诗人都是疯子，而她感觉自己离疯也不远了。  
“你是一朵好白云。”她做出结论，这个结论好像让白云很高兴，扭得也更起劲。  
“你要走了吗？”白云稍稍飘远了一些，这让她有一丝无端的哀愁。  
/

想要亲近一朵云？她觉得自己是真的疯了。这个想法来势汹汹，猛烈到她甚至都无法用“我必须去工作”这样的事实和责任来抑制。所以，她开始爬山。  
宫里是不是乱成了一团麻线？公文是不是堆叠到了半人高？现在是什么时候了？今天是周几？没关系，任它去。  
白云一直在陪着她。陪她换衣服，陪她偷跑出宫，陪她一路奔向高山，陪她一步一步爬到顶端。  
白云就在山顶上等着她。  
等她。  
等。  
“等”意味着什么？等待是进行时。当你在等待对方时，你和对方永远都不在同一处。你可以看着对方离自己越来越近，也可以看着对方离自己越来越远。  
等待着自己的白云会不会有一刻觉得无聊？会不会有一刻不愿再等？  
“我是个傻子。”她自嘲着坐下，享受着白云遮蔽日头后的阴凉。这是一朵体贴的白云。  
是她在追逐白云，怀着一片痴心妄想，紧紧追逐。  
白云可以给她一片阴影，为她遮蔽烈日，但她牵不到白云胖乎乎的小手，抱不住白云软蓬蓬的身体，只要一阵风吹来，白云就会飘走，离她而去，任她伸长双手也再无回应。  
/

握住手指的手掌很柔软，环住腰肢的手臂很僵硬。  
沉默并没有持续太久。  
“从这里可以看到王宫。”来人贴着她的背，依旧没有松手，细柔的嗓音轻到一开口就已化入风中。  
她低头定定地望去。  
山下的一切都如此渺小，小到宏伟的王宫如果没有那座高耸的尖塔就无法被注意到。山下的一切又是如此生机勃勃，有果林，有田地，有车队，再远一点还会有港口，土地就那样和大海连接起来。  
山下有她的家乡，她的国家，她的人民，有她热爱的一切。可是为什么？为什么山下有着这样一派明媚的景象，此时此刻却在她心中划不开一片涟漪？她只想着那朵云，云在天上，所以她再次抬起头。  
继续沉默。

“我们换一个地方坐下，这里有些危险。”  
这里不是有些危险，是非常危险。这里是悬崖，笔直的峭壁似利剑插下。她就这样坐着，两条腿荡在风中，稍不留神，万劫不复。或许，她早已万劫不复，粉身碎骨。  
她顺从地起身，任由着自己被拉到树下。

来人在她身边坐下，腰依旧被环住，手指依旧被包裹。她抽出手，换了个姿势，这样两只手就十指相握了。  
“我做了一个奇怪的梦，想听听吗？”毫无章法的散漫闲谈。  
“是什么样的梦？”她继续看着云。  
“我有爪子了，毛茸茸的。”对方停顿了片刻，又稍稍用力握了下她的手，补充道，“还有肉垫，深粉色的。”  
她转过头，对上一双水光粼粼的蓝色眼眸。  
“你终于肯看向我了。”声音中是无限的包容，但那隐藏至深的一丝委屈却逃不过她的心。  
///

这里是深渊，是缝罅，是海底，是崖洞，是吞噬光芒的一切。  
但她可以看见，可以看见她自己——那个“它”。  
它自黑暗中醒来，醒来的瞬间就有了光，一丝赤橙色的光芒幽幽悬浮。  
这是个大个子。四肢骨骼健壮，腰腹修长有力，尾巴灵活松软。这是个绝佳的追踪者。鼻子敏锐，听力绝佳。  
它长嚎一声，尖尖的犬齿散着冷光，脖颈的线条拉成一张弓，后腿稍稍曲起蓄力。  
那么，就要出发了，新的一轮开始了。  
你追我赶是游戏，紧追不舍是狩猎。这一次，一定会成功。  
它的身体舒张又紧绷，构成流畅的线条，肉垫踏地时弹性十足。

这是一只皮毛如雪的白色巨狼。

沿着橙色向前，顺着光芒奔驰，就可以看到源头。白色巨狼的存在只为两件事——休息，追逐。而休息是为了更好的追逐。  
它讨厌源头——尽管它曾经拥有过源头。源头曾经把赤橙色的光投到它的皮毛，暖融融的。源头曾经让光斑在它面前跳舞，闹哄哄的。  
但源头消失了，无声无息。  
它应该在深渊，沉溺于缝罅，它已习惯于黑暗，融入到沉寂——可是源头再次出现。源头永远在发光，刺得它睁不开眼，睡不好觉。源头永远在发热，烘得它霜色皮毛似要融化。源头在让它软弱，让它温顺，让它收起利爪藏起尖牙。  
失去，重现。重现，失去。  
如果重现后终将还是要失去，那它就应该任性一回。  
于是，它行动了，奔跑起来。只要用尽全力追逐，就可以扑到源头，撕扯源头。它的狼爪锋利，筋腱坚韧，一爪下去，剥皮削骨。它的犬齿尖锐，下颚有力，一口下去，血肉无存。这样源头就是它的，在它腹中，再不分离。它会带着源头回到深渊，回到黑暗，归于暗暝，哪怕被源头炙烤成灰烬。

源头高高在上。  
 _——是我的。_

源头永不坠落。  
 _——是我的。_

源头在发光，源头会发热。  
 _——是我的。_  
 _都是我的。_

它的呼吸沉重，眼眶似要眦裂，嗓中兽性低鸣不断。  
最后一次长嚎，最后一次发力，它蹬起后腿，让自己在空中拉出一道白色弧线，如同扑火的飞蛾，沉水的鹄鸟。  
///

“那你……那大白狼最终达成心愿了吗？”她轻抚着姐姐的手心，想象着自己握住的是可爱的粉色肉垫。  
“我不知道，希望没有。”姐姐犹豫着开口。  
“为什么？我希望大白狼可以得到源头。”她给出了观点却没有给出原因，咬了咬唇又抬头去看天。

“那朵云的形状很有趣。”姐姐也陪她看天。  
多有趣，阿伦戴尔的前任女王和现任女王一起跑到山上来聊着梦看着云。  
“我喜欢这朵云，我要和它在一起。”她终是开口，一开口就是一片梦呓。  
巨狼形状的白云在天上摇头晃脑，它终是追到了自己的源头。  
她的红发被撩开，又在风里和金发缠在一起。唇上有了温度，柔软又湿润，带起她的心跳，箍住她的心房。

“那就在一起。”


End file.
